This Will Be Fun : Leah's Story
by YesItsBreeDon'tBeAlarmed
Summary: What would happen if leah became a surrogate mother? Read to find out! NO LONGER ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story, so flame me if you want, but frankly, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. So shut the hell up and read. Thank you. –MyNameIsBreeHearMehRoar ________________________________________________________________________ **This Will Be Fun **

Sigh. Just another day of suffering. I, Leah Clearwater, am officially a loser. I could be at school right now, but I decided to drop out a month ago. I didn't give a damn about my education. I'm a fucking werewolf, for crying out loud! I'm going to be killing vampires, not doing brain surgery! Maybe I should get up now. Jacob told me to meet him at first beach at 12:00. My phone starts ringing, its Jacob. "Hello?" "Yeah, I can't go to the beach today, Renesmee wants to go to the movies." I sigh. "Fine. I'll see you later." "Bye." I hang up and throw my phone across the room. Little Jacob can't even spend a moment with his beta without Renestard screwing things up. Sure, she's his imprint, but he doesn't have to spend every freaking minute with her. I was the only one in both packs who hasn't imprinted. I take off all my clothes, walk outside, phase

and start running. After I get to the center of the woods, I hear a strange whimpering and a smell I don't recognize. I follow the scent and I don't believe what I see. ________________________________________________________________________An: Oooh a cliffie! I have to have five reviews before I will update. –MyNameIsBreeHearMehRoars


	2. Chapter 2 Yippee

Awwwww, thanks for all the nice reviews! I won't be able to update very often, with school and homework, and the chapters might be short, but I will try! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chap .2 Surprises**_

Lying next to the tree was a young she wolf, obviously not a shapeshifter but too large to be a regular wolf. I just stare at her for a few minutes when I hear, "Sister, Help them. Please." Whoa, what the fuck? Did I just hear her in my mind? Then I take a better look. I see four little wolf pups snuggled in the fur of her belly. I phase and check and see if she is still breathing. She isn't. I phase back and enter our little wolf pack chatroom. "Hello, anyone there!" "God dammit Leah, is something on fire?" Seth answers. "Get your ass over here or you won't have a foot to walk on!" "Ok, ok!" Five minutes later I hear Seth's paws thudding on the ground. We both phase. "What Leah?" "Look!" "Oh my god. What happened?" I don't know! I was just running and I found her and she talked to me an-""Whoa, Leah calm down." It's ok let's take them to the Cullen's. They might have some baby formula." "Okay." As much as I hated the Cullen's, I couldn't bear seeing these pups die. We headed towards the Cullen's. It was sunny today, so I knew they would be home. Edward greeted us at the door. Alice rushed up to us about five seconds after we got through the door and said, "Put them down over there. We already called the rest of the pack. They're coming right now." I went over to sit on the couch. I heard the rabbit rumble down the road. Yippee. The lovebirds are home. Then I heard a car and several paws heading towards the house. Double Yippee. "The she-wolf find some puppies?" Paul says as he walks in. "Go fuck yourself" I retorted. Esme popped in and said," Meeting in the dining room." We all got up and trudged toward the dining room. We all sat down and waited for Carlisle to speak. Carlisle walked in and sat down and started to speak. "We have checked the pups and they seem in perfect health. The only problem is that they will need a surrogate mother." By then everyone was staring at me. "What are you all looking at?" "You know what, Leah. Will you?" I looked back into the living room, Where all of the pups were in a pile and still shivering. It hurt to look at them in that condition. I sighed. "Fine, But you all owe me big time." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well well, looks like leah has a handful. Before I update again, I want 6 reviews. No gibberish. And please don't type in all caps. It burns my gender should the Wolve puppies be? And I need name suggestions. I will give you credit if I use your suggested name! So I know that you read this, Type "cookie" at the end of your review.


	3. Chapter 3 Growling

Thanks for all the great names! I would like to thank Thedesertflowerjade for the names! Here are the wolves names and personality's: Name: Selena  
Means: moon  
Gender: Female  
appearance: black with dark blue almost purple eyes  
personality: serious, and acts similar to Leah  
Traits: smart and fast

Name: Kiran  
means: sunlight  
gender: male  
appearance: golden with deep brown eyes  
personality: hyper, and acts like Seth always happy and nice  
traits: strong and skilled fighter

Name: Avani

Means: earth

Gender: female

Appearance: Rich brown with green eyes

Personality: Shy

Traits: Smart and skilled in planning

Name: Avan

Means: waters

Gender: male

Appearance: Grey With grey eyes

Personality: adventurous

Traits: Witty and strong

* * *

I phased and cuddled around them careful not to squish one of them." You will have to talk through me, Leah. And I am not a mind rapist." "Then why do you rape people's minds, Eddie? "I do not." "yes you do." "No I don't" "yes you do"" no I don't" "yes you do" I and Edward squabbled back and forth. Just then Jacob and renestard came in. "Puppies!" Renestard screamed. She ran and picked one up. "Awww they're so cute!" Then she reaches into her pocket to grab her ringing phone and drops the wolf pup in the process. The pup falls with a yelp as she hits the hard floor. I growled and Jacob slapped me. "Do not growl at nessie **ever.** Got that?" I glare at him but nod. He turns to renestard and says "are you ok sweetie? Did Leah hurt you? "No." I gingerly pick up the pup with my teeth and place it beside me. I watched as they left into the living room. I snorted at looked at my pups. One was black the same exact shade as Sam. She had dark blue eyes, almost purplish At least she's a girl. The next one was a boy, a nice shade of honey gold. He had deep brown eyes. The next was Rich brown, like smooth chocolate. She had green eyes. The last one was grey with grey eyes. Wow, they were all beautiful. I couldn't think of what to name them. I looked into any language I learned. I thought about Sanskrit. It was the easiest language they had for us to learn. I thought of what would fit. I could name the black one Selene, which means moon. I could name the golden one Koran, which means sunlight. I looked at the brown one. I could name her avani, which means earth. I stared at the grey one. I always thought about water when I looked at him. I could name him avan, which means water. My stomach started growling. "_hey mind rapist,_ I thought." _Tell mommy vamp to make me a sandwich." _ 5 minutes later he came back with a ham sandwich. I grabbed it from his hand, fighting the urge to bite his hand off. I start to feel sleepy and I don't fight it and drift into unconsciousness. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok, the chapters will be short, but there will one every other day. It's a lot easier to write a lot of short chapters than a couple of big chapters. My whole life isn't on here, you know! Put "cake" at the end of your reply so I know you read this.


	4. Chapter 4 The Rage Of A Little Brother

Sorry that I have not been able to write for like a month. Lots of crap has been happening. 1. My aunt recently died of gallbladder cancer.

2. My other aunt recently broke her ankle.

3. I recently started middle school.

4. I have been sick and feel like shit.

Chapter Four, The Rage Of A Brother.

Seth's POV  
I ran towards the Cullen's. As I ran, I could hear Jacob grumbling to himself, so I made my presence. "Hey, what's up?" "Your sister is what's up! She growled at nessie!" "Wow, why?" "Because she dropped a pup! Just a stupid little mangy pup!" What did you do about it?" I ask. "I slapped her." "YOU BETTER NOT OF! "I did. What are you going to do, sethie? Cry to sue?" Oh hell no. I swerved and intercepted him. I pinned him to a tree. " YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH LEAH AGAIN OR YOUR MANHOOD WILL BE CUT OFF WHEN YOU SLEEP! DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUR PRECIOUS LOCH NESS MONSTER! SHE IS JUST A LITTLE BRAT! FIGURE THAT OUT!!! "I dig my claws into his leg to support the fact. "Seth, that hurts." "Good." I get off of him and continue walking towards the Cullen's. About halfway there, I hear Leah say," thanks little bro." I just smiled.

Leah's POV

I smiled as I heard Seth beat up Jacob. Good. He needed some of his ego kicked out of him.

Suddenly, when I stopped listening to them, I felt sucking. Crap. I thought," Eddie, get some formula down here, they need it." Less than a minute later, I saw esme coming down the stairs with four bottles of formula. She set them down in a row, and I nudged each of the pups next to one. I felt a certain motherly pride when I heard them sucking. I sighed and thought of something to do when I heard a chorus of "Mama, is there anymore?"s. I looked at my pups to see which one had said it. When I looked, I saw all four pups looking at me, bottles empty. I more or less freaked out. " You can talk?" I screamed to them in my mind. "Yea, mama. Is something wrong?" They said back to me. "No, just a little surprised. " I told them. " Is there anymore food, mama?" They asked me again. "Sure, wait a second." I told the bloodsucker to bring more food. She came back again with more bottles and set them in front of the pups and left. I sighed and found the remote. I turned the TV to a random channel and fell asleep watching.

Put " Bark " At the end of your review.


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry

Another chapter. I am going to try to update more so I can catch up to the time I lost.

Chapter Five. Sorry.

Jacob POV

I started running to the Cullen's. I had to admit, Seth scared the crap out of me when he came up from behind me and tackled me. So what if renesmee dropped a puppy? Would it matter, because I knew leah would get frustrated and abandon them soon. I was just her. Once a heartless bitch, always a bitch. I finally phased and walked in. Leah was on a hill of cushions and pillows with the pups around her. I stared as she looked at the pups. _Lovingly, _thought jacob. Then she seemed to notice my presence and looked up. Before she had a chance to speak, I blurted out, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you for just growling at renesmee." She did the wolf version of a sneer and looked back to the puppies. No,**her** puppies. I heard renesmee running down the stairs, screaming,"Jakey!" I immediately turned around and renesmee ran into my arms. She said, "Jake? Guess who came today! Nahuel! And now we're dating! " I gaped at what she had said. "What? Well, I'm happy for you." At that moment when I looked at her, I felt something change inside me. Like I didn't feel like she was going to be my future wife or anything. I felt like she was my little sister. Suprisingly, it didn't feel as bad as I thought.

AN;; Renesmee is 14 in this story.


	6. Chapter 6 Is being a human fun?

Sorry guys for the REALLY late update. CST's were these past weeks. Other than that, Enjoy.

_**Chap.6 **_

I sighed and plopped my head down on the pillow mountain. Here I was, eating Oreos in middle of the night with all the lights off in my wolf form. I finished off the Oreos and laid back and tried to go to sleep when I heard a yelp-scream. I jumped up as the lights came on and esme, Bella and Alice came in the room. I saw a dark hair girl, naked with beautiful dark blue-purple eyes. I gasped. "Selene, is that you?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Yea, momma. What happened to me?" I decided to phase and asked esme to get me and Selene some clothes. In a minute, she was back with jeans and a tank top for me and some of renesmee's old clothes for Selene. I gratefully put them on, and noticed Selene struggling to find out what to do with the clothes. I walked over to her, clumsy from not walking human for weeks. I guided her hands through the sleeves, and helped her with the zipper on her jeans. After we got dressed, she sighed and asked me," Momma, what happened to me? What am I now?" I sighed and thought of how to explain it to her. "Well, you know that you're a wolf, right?" "Right." "Did you see how I changed from a wolf to a human?" "Mmhm." "You basically did the same thing. You are a human and a wolf. You can be both." "Is being a human fun, momma?" "It has advantages." I smiled as she looked happy. She told me that she was tired and esme came in and escorted both of us to rooms. Damned bloodsuckers with their fancy houses with a gazillion rooms. I sighed and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Feelings

_**Chapter 6 Feelings ______________________________**_

Leah sighed and looked out the window. It had been a month since she had been out side. She longed to feel the wind in her hair, or rather fur. She heard a crashing noise, and turned around to look. _Sorry, mama, I just wanted to look out the window. What's out there anyways? It looks fun! _Selene exclaimed, referring to the snow that had freshly fallen overnight. _Mind raper; tell esme to get some clothes for Selene and me. We're going outside._ A few seconds later Edward was in the doorway with two pairs of clothes and jackets to match. "Leah, can you ask nicely next time? And please stop calling me a mind rapist." Edward said with a hint of exhaustion. _Never in my life._ I said while phasing, dressing, and helping Selene all at once. Once Selene and I were dressed, we went down the stairs and started to go out the door when Edward said, "Leah, you might want to go see Jacob. We can watch Selene while you're out." "Fine. If she has so much as a scratch on her cheek when I come back, you might as well start the fire." "We'll bring the wood." Alice exclaimed cheerfully. "And, Jacob is on the beach. "

I phased and tied the clothes to my ankle with a frayed piece of string and ran towards the beach. When I finally got there, I saw Jacob slumped down with the tide washing over him periodically. I phased and put on my clothes and sat next to Jacob. "He's gone. Gone gone gone." Jacob muttered to himself, crying. "What happened? Who's gone?" I said, confused. "Billy. He had a heart attack while he slept. He was all I had left. And now he's gone." Jacob said before exploding into sobs. He fell onto my chest and continued to sob. I just put my arms around him and that's how I spent the rest of the day.

AN: 3 I bet you all hate me now for getting rid of billy. Don't worry, something will happen. ;) Anyways, I love reviews and they fuel me to write even though I have finals this week, so please R&R.

-Bree


End file.
